How Sick is Your Mind?
by Tasan
Summary: PG just in case...Little drabbles intended to make your mind wander...various pairings, if you want to request, review! Yaoi in a sense! Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I was reading a fic the other day titled 'how sick is your mind?' i don't remember how it's by, but if your reading this, i'm sorry for stealing your title! I thought it was so good, i decided to write one of my own...however, instead of the pairing Harry/Ron...i decided on Snarry! woot! this is my first snarry-ish fic, but i promise that there will be more to come! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....i wish i did....;-;  
How Sick is Your Mind?

"Mr. Potter. In my office!" Snape growled. Harry grimaced and stood up.

"Yes, sir..." He said and walked over to the office door. Snape pushed him inside and shut the door. Draco Malfoy smirked from the back of the room.

"I hope he gives him detention for the rest of the semester!" He drawled.

In Snape's Office

"Well, Potter...Shall we get started?"

"Professor, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, Potter..."

"To tell you the truth...I've never done this myself before, sir..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally, Hermione does this for me."

"Granger? Good choice..."

The sound of a chair moving, then footsteps.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Get started."

"Yes, Professor."

"Potter, you're not doing too bad."

"Mmm..." came the muffled reply, "Sir, can I take off my cloak? It's too hot and it's getting in the way."

"Sure, just hurry up!"

"Thank you!"

Something hits the floor.

"Keep going."

A few moments silence. A sigh.

"Good, Potter. Keep going...circular motions."

"Professor, It's so smooth!"

"I know, Potter! I have done this before, you know."

"O-of course, sir."

More silence followed by a groan and then heavy breathing.

"Potter, are you ok?"

"Yes, sir. I just think that this may just be too much for me, sir."

"As I can tell. Just hold in there. You're almost done."

"Yes, sir."

More silence. More heavy breathing. Another groan.

"Sir?"

"That was it, Potter...you're done."

Just at that moment, Draco Malfoy burst into the office, and gasped, a horrified look gracing his features. Harry and SNape stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Professor?!"

Snape looked down at his hands in shame.

"You're letting him re-do the potion from last week?!"

Owari

A/N: Well, that was quite a bit of fun to write! So...how many of you let your minds wander while you read this? I did while i wrote it! I just love Snarry ficcies! Ne ways...I have a very good idea for a Snarry ficcie that i think you guys might enjoy quite a bit! Well, thanks for reading! Review and tell me whether or not your mind wandered!

Love,

Tasan 


	2. Chapter 2

I got the best review earlier today! Thank you so much The Wyrd Sister for your review! It made me so happy to know that my writing is appreciated! (huggle) thank you so much! I've actually decided to write another chapter because of your review! Now, don't get me wrong! I love all you other people who reviewed too! (huggles yall too) Thankies to you all, I love yall! 

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter!

* * *

How Sick is Your Mind?

Chapter 2

* * *

"Albus...I would like to have a word with you if you don't mind..."

"Of course, Severus...You know I always have time for _you_..."

"Uh...thank you, sir..."

Silence...

"Why are you looking at me like that...?"

"Well, dear boy, I must say you look different in this light...I mean that in a good way..."

"Thank you, sir...just please don't look at me like that..."

"Very well..."

More silence.

"I...um...wanted to talk to you about Potter, Albus."

"Yes...He is an awfully gifted boy..."

"Sir..do you think that you should do that while I'm here...It makes me a bit uncomfortable..."

"Oh! But it's so much fun, Severus...you should really join...great source of..._excercise_..."

"But, Sir...Don't you think it will be looked down upon by the board members?"

"I can't see why it would...C'mon Severus...just get comfortable and relax..."

"Oh...fine..."

Sounds of clothing ruffling and two small thuds on the floor.

Heavy breathing. A sigh.

"Wow...albus..I must say you are good at this..."

"I've had lots of practice..."

A few more moments silence and then a groan.

"Ok...my turn..."

Sounds of movement.

Silence and then labored breathing.

"How long have you been doing this, my boy..."

"Since I was 16...and don't call me 'my boy' while I'm doing this...it makes me feel akward..."

"Very well then...just hurry up...I want another go..."

"Gladly..."

The door opened, and Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Albus! You should be working, not playing around."

"But Minerva...oh! would you like to join..?"

a sigh...

"no."

"but Severus and I are having oh so much fun..."

"No...! Good bye, Albus..I'm going back to my quarters..."

"Bye, Minerva! Now severus...continue...good..."

Minerva closed the door and sighed exasperatedly.

"What the hell is it with the headmaster and playing that damndance dance game!"

* * *

HAHA! Well, that was entertaining to write! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me! If you have any requests for some pairings (odd or not) just review and tell me! Thankies! I love you all! (huggle) Alright Sevvie, take it away!

Severus: Just read, review, and enjoy...or else she might pair me with someone like...Fudge or something...(shudder)

Me: (evil glint) oooo...that sounds like an interesting pairing...

Severus: (cries in the corner) NOOOOOOO!


End file.
